1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, which can prevent permeation of oxygen and moisture.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices have attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of their low-power requirements, light weight, slim shape, wide viewing angle, and high-speed response. An OLED device includes a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes. Each thin film transistor may include a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode and each pixel electrode is connected to a thin film transistor. Walls disposed between the pixel electrodes partition the pixel electrodes. Each pixel electrode has a light emitting layer formed thereon and each light emitting layer has a common electrode formed thereon. The light emitting layer is a self-light-emitting element that may be made of an organic material. As the efficiency and durability of the light emitting layer are easily affected by oxygen and moisture, the light emitting layer may easily be deteriorated by oxygen and moisture from the outside. Thus, an insulating substrate including an organic light emitting layer is connected to a cover substrate that prevents the infiltration of oxygen and moisture. An encapsulation resin, such as a sealant, is interposed between the insulating substrate and the cover substrate to couple the substrates and to prevent oxygen and moisture from infiltrating the organic light emitting layer.
However, encapsulation resins may include material having relatively high moisture and oxygen permeabilities. Thus, more oxygen and moisture infiltrate between the insulating substrate and the cover substrate as the distance between the substrates increases.